Coeurs voyageurs
by Asrial
Summary: Camus et Milo forment un couple heureux...certes...vous êtes sur ?


**Cœurs voyageurs**

Milo évita l'attaque de Saga avec quelque difficulté.

Il sauta en arrière de quelques mètres pour se mettre à l' abri puis repassa à l'attaque, toute griffe dehors.

Alors qu'il s'attendait a ce que le grand chevalier d'or lui balance une attaque spéciale quelconque, Milo se trouva confronté a un simple coup de pied dans le tibia suivit d'une manchette et d'un Saga confortablement assit sur son dos.

"- Alors ?

"- Alors j'ai encore perdu…" Soupira le Scorpion.

Saga se releva rapidement puis offrit sa main à son cadet pour l'aider à se relever.  
Milo la prit avec reconnaissance et bondit sur ses pieds.

Shion avait raison.

Saga était le chevalier le plus puissant de leur génération avec Kannon, suivit de près par Aioros.

Le scorpion soupçonnait Mu d'être au moins à égalité avec le Sagittaire mais l'agneau rechignait toujours à s'entrainer a fond, sauf avec son maitre.  
Mais ces entrainements là, peu de chevaliers y avaient accès.

Il savait que Camus y avait assisté une fois mais le Verseau était resté silencieux comme une tombe.

Seul un petit sourire en coin et des pommettes roses lui avait répondu.  
Les manières secrètes de son compagnon mettaient parfois le scorpion en rage. Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait le charme du français…

"- Tu as encore été vaincu ?"

"- Comme toujours par notre très vénéré ainé." S'amusa Milo avec une révérence extravagante pour Saga qui renfila sa tunique avec un reniflement.

"- Et toi Camus, quand aurais-je la joie de te faire mordre la poussière ?" Questionna Saga avec un sourire prédateur.

Le français laissa échapper un petit rire chaud.

"- Pour que tu puisses encore m'envoyer chercher de la neige fraiche en Alaska ? J'ai mit deux jours à rentrer la dernière fois.

"- Oui, bon, j'avais mal calculé mon coup." s'excusa une fois de plus l'ainé des Gémeaux. "J'avais la grippe, c'état pas ma faute."

"- Et bien la prochaine fois, tu écouteras Aioros quand tu es malade…"

Saga rentra machinalement la tête dans les épaules.

Aioros se mettait rarement en colère, mais son compagnon y avait eut droit ce jour là. Et même si la fièvre le faisait à moitié délirer et qu'il ne se souvenait pas du quart des remontrances de son compagnon, ses frères lui avaient rapportés avec précision l'éventail complet des défauts qu'Aioros lui avaient trouvés ce jour là.

S'il avait été conscient à ce moment là, il y avait fort à parier qu'il se serait retrouvé roulé en boule sur le sol à pleurer en serrant une peluche contre lui.  
A moi que sa moitié dominante n'ai sauté sur le Sagittaire pour lui expliquer qui était le chef…

Saga se soumettait à Aioros et Aioros se soumettait à Gris-Chan.

Tout le monde était content et surtout, le bipolaire était calme.

Rien que pour ca, tout le sanctuaire bénissait le marbre sur lequel marchait le sagittaire…

Milo tapota l'épaule du gémeau avec commisération.

C'est sur qu'il était impressionnant quand il était en colère, le Sagittaire… viril et tout…  
Le scorpion passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il avait toujours aimé le genre viril sans faire camionneur.

Il ne vit pas Camus froncer les sourcils. Le verseau connaissait bien son amant. Trop même parfois.

Lorsque les yeux de Milo brillèrent une seconde en voyant approcher Kannon, il serra les dents.

"- Bonjour Kannon !"

"- Salut les amoureux, Bonjour grand frère."

Le cadet des gémeaux attrapa son frère par la taille avant d'enfouir son museau dans son cou et déposer quelques baisers sur sa gorge.

Saga rit doucement.

"- Voyons ! Kannon !"

"- Quoi ? Aioros ne va pas être jaloux de ton frère quand même ?"

"- Mais bien sur que si !" Sourit le Sagittaire.

Kannon lâcha son grand frère qui se retrouva très vite dans l'étreinte poulpesque du cheval à bascule. Aioros mordit sans douceur son amant avant de le lâcher.

"- Shion nous demande, tu viens?"

Main dans la main, le couple remonta des Arènes jusqu'au Temple du Pope.

Kannon secoua la tête avec amusement.

La dépendance de son frère pour le Sagittaire lui rappelait un peu celle de DM pour Aphrodite ou celle de Milo pour Camus.  
Sans le vouloir, le cadet des jumeaux coula un regard appréciatif vers le Scorpion encore torse nu. Une fine pellicule de sueur faisait briller sa peau légèrement bronzée, ses muscles bien définit roulaient avec précision, un véritable appel aux caresses.

Un petit frisson remonta le long du dos du jeune or. Ha, si Camus n'avait pas mené une surveillance aussi étroite autour des fesses de Milo et s'il ne chassait pas en chasse gardée, il aurait bien tout fait pour aller se mettre au chaud…En temps que l'un des très rares chevalier d'or encore célibataire, ses opportunités diminuaient drastiquement. Certes, il faisait un usage fréquent et régulier du Harem mais…Ce n'était pas la même chose. Il fallait toujours faire attention avec ceux du Harem. Il était impossible de se laisser aller sans risquer de fendre en deux quelqu'un, au sens propre.

Camus observait sans rien dire Kannon déshabiller du regard son amant.

Les dents serrées, il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Milo l'attrape par le bras, soudain bien câlin.

"- Allez, viens mon Camus. La nuit va bientôt tomber."

Le verseau laissa échapper un sourire tendre.

Il connaissait assez son amant pour savoir qu'il serait particulièrement soumis ce soir.

Camus soupira silencieusement.

Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait avoir la main haute. Simplement, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il ne se faisait pas prier mais était incapable d'y mettre autant d'enthousiasme que Milo en aurait voulu. Le verseau faisait de son mieux mais…Il n'était tout simplement pas aussi viril qu'il le fallait à son amant, à son grand désespoir.

Il comprenait que Milo ait besoin…d'autre chose…

Aussi fermait-il les yeux lorsque Milo montait au Harem.

"- Tu as l'air pensif."

Le verseau attrapa son compagnon par la nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement.

"- Non…je pensais juste que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir."

Milo rosit et baissa les yeux, honteux de penser à Kannon alors qu'il avait son Camus rien qu'à lui.

Camus l'embrassa encore.

Il faudrait prendre des mesures.

***

Etalé de tout son long dans son lit de la maison des gémeaux, Kanon oscillait entre la veille et le sommeil.

Il adorait ce moment où le temps n'avait plus court, ou une seconde pouvait durer des heures et une heure un instant.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Depuis que son jumeau avait emménagé dans le temple du Sagittaire, il avait le grand lit pour lui tout seul. Et s'il appréciait de pouvoir s'étaler dans la diagonale tel un matou repus, il se sentait parfois bien seul de ne plus avoir son jumeau pour profiter d'un long câlin le matin.

Heureusement, son frère découchait régulièrement pour venir reprendre possession de sa maison. Dans la foulée, le lion montait de quelques étages pour passer du temps avec son grand frère.

Un poids s'appuya sur le bord du lit.

Kanon entre ouvrit un œil, certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace. De toute façon, qui a part un de ses frères pouvait-il venir là ?

Il se redressa néanmoins avec un sourire charmeur lorsqu'il vit qui était là.

"- Tient donc…On s'encanaille ?"

***

Camus redescendit du Temple de Shion.

Le pope l'avait fait appeler très tôt pour une petite discussion d'enseignement.

Shion souhaitait que ses chevaliers commencent à réfléchir à l'idée de prendre des apprentis.  
A part Mu, aucun d'entre eut n'avait d'enfant a charge.

Et s'il fallait former les futurs chevaliers d'or, il restait des monceaux d'armures d'argents vides.

C'était le travail des ors que de former les argents.

Aussi avait-il fait venir les chevaliers qui avaient déjà eut des élèves pour tâter le terrain.

Shaka avait accepté d'avoir un élève a la condition de pouvoir le choisir cette fois.

DeathMask avait éclaté de rire. Si Shion voulait faire mourir de peur des enfants, il pouvait s'en charger par lot plutôt que un par un. Sous le regard particulièrement glacial du pope, le Cancer avait finit par cesser de faire le mariole et accepter de prendre un autre gosse.  
Le premier élève qu'il avait eut, Mie, n'avait pas si mal tourné après tout et intelligemment, il était resté à l' écart du Sanctuaire quand son maitre le lui avait ordonné lorsque les bronzes avait commencé à venir faire les zazous entre les temples. Il faudrait qu'il songe à le rappeler d'ailleurs. Le gamin allait avoir treize ans, il devait être prêt à tenter de s'approprier son armure d'argent.

Finalement, le Cancer avait accepté à la condition que Mie obtienne son armure avant.

Shion avait accepté.

Camus lui avait hésité un long moment avant de se prononcer.

Il prendrait un élève, mais uniquement lorsqu'il aurait finit de régler un petit problème personnel qui aurait pu gêner l'intégration d'un petit enfant de 6 ans.

Satisfait, le pope les laissa partir.

Il verrait plus tard pour les autres quand tout le monde se serait habitué à voir trotter de petits bouts de cosmos sur les talons de ces trois là.

Sans bruit, il se faufila dans sa chambre pour la trouver vide.

Pour une fois, son amant s'était levé tôt.

"- Bonjour mon amour…" Ronronna le scorpion en attrapant Camus par la taille.

Le verseau glapit de surprise avant de se retourner entre les bras de son amant pour lui frapper le torse.

"- Idiot aux pattes surnuméraires. Tu m'as fait peur !"

Le grec mordilla la gorge de son compagnon.

"- Ho ? Vraiment ? Je te fais encore cet effet là ? C'est agréable de le savoir."

Camus se laissa pousser sur le lit avec plaisir.

Il adorait quand son amant prenait les choses en main.

"- Tu sais bien que tu es capable de me rendre tout à fait fou, Milo." Soupira Camus alors que le scorpion le jetait sur le lit puis ouvrait simplement leurs pantalons sans rien enlever.

Milo lâcha un petit grondement de gorge en possédant son amant.

Il ne savait pas comment faisait Camus pour rester aussi étroit alors qu'il lui sautait dessus au moins trois fois par jour, tous les jours qu'Athéna faisait. Il était sur qu'il avait un truc ! Lui, il lui fallait des jours pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être un ballon dégonflé lorsqu'il parvenait à décider Camus de le faire sien. C'était peut-être aussi bien que le verseau soit a ce point passif d'ailleurs. Le scorpion ne savait pas comme il aurait fait autrement.

Une fois, il avait demandé à son amant qui s'était contenté de sourire. A force d'insistance, il lui avait expliqué que tout était question de préparation.

Milo avait laissé tomber.

Il s'était mit à imaginer des choses pas forcement très ragoutantes. Autant rester ignorant de certaines choses.

Bouiné dans les bras de son amant, Camus traçait du bout des doigts de petits cercles sur le torse de Milo à travers sa chemise.

Milo était infatigable.

Des fois, il se demandait comment il pourrait satisfaire pour de bon son amant. Alors même qu'ils s'étaient aimés plus d'une heure et que Milo s'était assouvis au moins quatre fois, le verseau savait parfaitement qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que Milo soit prêt à remettre le couvert au moins autant !  
Et ca, c'était juste pour le début de matinée.

Il était épuisant.

Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

"- Milo?"

"- Mmm ?"

"- Je vais avoir un travail à faire pour Shion. Je vais rester absent une petite semaine. Tu sauras te nourrir tout seul ?"

"- Je l'ai déjà fait !"

"- Avec des résultats tout a fait mitigés !"

Camus ne se souvenait que trop de l'air efflanqué de chien errant qu'avait prit Milo lorsqu'il avait du prendre en charge Isaak et Hyoga et partir pour la Sibérie.

Il revenait dès qu'il le pouvait au Sanctuaire pour s'occuper de son amant et Milo venait le voir dès qu'il pouvait, mais le jeune chevalier était une catastrophe naturelle lâché dans une cuisine.

"- Je me débrouille, mon Camus."

"- Peut-être devrais-tu quand même demander de l'aide. A Kannon par exemple. Il cuisine pas mal et surtout, tu ne le dérangeras pas, il est tout seul.

Milo se raidit une seconde.  
Son Camus soupçonnait quelque chose ou quoi?

La honte lui cuit soudain les joues.

Déesse. Il aimait son Camus plus que tout mais ne pouvait pas nier son désir croissant pour Kannon.

Le verseau fit taire la pointe de jalousie qui menaçait de s'exprimer.

"- J'irais lui demander si tu veux et...

"- NON !!! non…Non, non…Ca ira…merci…je…me débrouillerais…"

"- De toute façon, je crois que Shion veux vous assigner a la même patrouille pour la semaine prochaine."

Shion avait prit l'habitude d'assigner les couples pour les patrouilles. Il avait pitié et surtout, ne voulait plus jamais avoir à subir les protestations de chevalier d'or sur les affectations.

Les protestations d'Aphrodite quand il avait assigné DeathMask avec Shaka avaient été particulièrement….piquantes, feuillues et abondantes;  
Il avait fallut trois semaine de sécateur intensif puis de tronçonneuse pour débarrasser le temple du pope des ronces qui s'étaient logées même dans l'évacuation des toilettes.

"- Ho ?"

"- Oui, puisque tu seras tout seul et lui aussi…"

"- Et qu'il coupe aux patrouilles plus souvent qu'a son tour parce qu'il est seul." Continua Milo avec un petit rire.

"- Exactement. Alors tu vois, je suis sur qu'il sera content de faire a manger pour deux, ne serait-ce que pour se faire mousser auprès de son frère."

Milo avait finit par se détendre.  
Son Camus ne soupçonnait rien de ses coupables pensées.  
Heureusement.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer sa jalousie et sa colère sinon. Et avec raison ! Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Et ce qu'il éprouvait pour Kannon n'était que du désir…  
Croissant, embarrassant et de plus en plus pressant mais…juste du désir...  
En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Un petit gémissement échappa au Scorpion.

Affamé, il sauta une fois de plus sur son amant.

***

Milo s'étira lourdement.

Camus était partit depuis quatre jours pour la mission que lui avait confié le pope.

Depuis, Kannon et lui passaient tout leur temps ensemble a patrouiller les frontières du Sanctuaire.

Ils ne se séparaient que le soir.

Milo abandonnait Kannon au seuil de la troisième maison puis fuyait littéralement au onzième se rouler en boule autour de l'oreiller de son Camus.

Il avait tellement honte…  
La journée, il brulait de désir pour Kannon.  
La nuit, il ne pensait qu'a l'étreinte tendre et douce de son Camus.

Il avait hâte que le verseau revienne.

Il allait devenir fou à ce rythme.

Un gémissement lui échappa.

Le lendemain, ils allaient partir pour deux jours pour vérifier un vieux temple abandonné qui menaçait ruine. S'il était encore en état, ils devraient le consolider en attente de travaux. S'il était trop abimé, ils devraient le détruire avant que quelqu'un se trouve coincé sous une chute de pierres.

Deux jours à rester avec le gémeau…Dont une nuit à rester avec lui, avec juste un duvet et un feu pour les séparer.  
Déesse, il n'allait jamais pouvoir se retenir !!

Et que dirait Camus s'il apprenait qu'il lui était infidèle ?  
Déjà, il soupçonnait le verseau de savoir pour ses escapades au Harem.

Camus n'avait jamais rien dit mais…..Et ce n'étaient que des catins professionnelles ! Que dirait-il s'il commençait à coucher avec un de leurs frères ors ?

L'idée que Camus puisse le quitter le rendait malade.

Pourtant, la tentation était toujours là.

En quatre jours, le scorpion avait pu se rassasier du corps parfait de son ainé. Kannon avait un peu tendance à l'exhibitionnisme.

Se balader tout la journée torse nu ou aller se baigner sur la plage dans le plus simple appareil avant de s'allonger sur le sable en attendant que le soleil le sèche ne lui posait pas le moindre problème.  
Au contraire même.

Il était un jouisseur de première comme le confirmaient toutes les rumeurs de harem sur ses habitudes alimentaires.

Le scorpion au contraire…

Il ne craignait pas de se balader nu, non… La pudeur était une notion qui lui était un peu étrangère.

Sauf quand le sujet de ses fantasmes se baladait a poil sous son nez en ondulant très légèrement des hanches, ses cheveux long caressant ses petites fesses rondes, musclées et fermes…

Là, la pudeur, il l'appliquait avec pantalon de ski, moonboots et pull de montagne triple épaisseur en laine !

Ca commençait à être lourd de patrouiller avec un peigne dans le maillot en permanence.

Le scorpion gémit doucement dans l'oreiller de son amant.

Il avait honte de lui mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Sa main se perdit entre ses cuisses tendit que l'autre se glissait entre ses fesses.

"- Kannon…" Murmurait-il doucement en glissant deux doigts en lui, pendant qu'il rêvait de sentir les lèvres de Camus à la place de sa main.

Déesse, il allait devenir fou à ce rythme !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter dans son sommeil.  
Finalement, il était parvenu à s'endormir et à se reposer un peu malgré les rêves enfiévrés dont il avait souillé les draps.

Au dessus de lui, Kannon le fixait avec amusement.

"- Q…Quoi ?"

"- C'est l'heure, je t'attends depuis presque une demi heure."

Le jeune scorpion rougit brutalement.

"-Dé…Désolé…"

Il voulu sauter du lit mais s'immobilisa.

Entre son érection matinale qui demandait à être soulagée et l'état de la couette, le pauvre scorpion hésitait à bouger.

Kannon finit par sortir de la chambre.

"- Va te préparer, je te fais du café.

"- Merci." Soupira Milo, soulagé.

Il sauta du lit, arracha les draps et les jeta en boule dans la panière a linge sale.

Il referait le lit en rentrant et ca permettrait à la pièce de s'aérer un peu, elle puait le musc !

Il se rua ensuite sous la douche, se savonna aussi efficacement qu'il soulagea ses hormones matinales sur lesquelles il insista plus que nécessaire à l'idée de passer deux jours avec Kannon sans pouvoir le faire puis s'habilla enfin, jeta une tunique de rechange dans un sac, une brosse a cheveux et une brosse a dents et il était prêt a partir.

"- Voila ! Je suis prêt."

Kannon lui colla une tasse entre les mains non sans effleurer ses doigts au passage.  
Le pauvre scorpion se sentit rougir.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kannon s'amusait à ce genre de chose.  
A chaque fois, Milo en était à la fois émoustillé et gêné.

Lorsqu'il avait séduit Camus, c'était lui qui lui avait fait la cours. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de le séduire et c'était…agréable…

A moins que Kannon ne se rende pas compte bien sur.  
Et le scorpion n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser si le gémeau n'avait réellement que faire de lui.

Le pauvre Milo ferma les yeux une seconde en vidant sa tasse.

Il avait tellement envie…  
Il savait tellement qu'il n'avait pas le droit…

Les deux hommes lavèrent leurs tasses puis partirent pour partir en patrouille.

***

Le temple était au-delà de toute intervention.

Patiemment, les deux chevaliers l'avaient démonté pour que les colonnes et les dalles puissent être récupérées.

Ils auraient pu simplement tout casser mais ca aurait été du gâchis.  
Aussi, au lieu de rester deux jours étaient-ils coincés là depuis le double.

Milo s'était sentit de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que les heures avaient passées.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou Kannon l'avait effleuré "par accident", le nombre de fois où il lui avait sourit ou offert un massage pour délasser ses muscles tétanisés.

Le scorpion n'arrivait même pas à lui demander d'arrêter.

Il était évident à présent que le gémeau le désirait.

Après tout, il l'avait entendu murmurer son nom pendant qu'il se satisfaisait à la main dans la petite tente qu'ils partageaient.  
Milo avait serré très fort les yeux et fait semblait de dormir.

Seul la présence de son Camus, a la maison, l'empêchait de céder.

"- On rentre demain." Lâcha soudain Kannon en reposant une dernière colonne sur un tas déjà conséquent

"- Je sais." Soupira Milo en finissant de trier un tas de dalles usées.

Il avait envie de retrouver son Camus mais en même temps…en même temps, ca voudrait dire ne plus partager les heures de natation avec Kannon, les repas cuit sur le feu et les heures passées a sauter de rocher en roche jusqu'à plus soif.

Le scorpion ne s'était pas sentit aussi apaisé musculairement depuis des mois.

Il avait beau profondément aimer Camus, le français était souvent trop pantouflard pour lui. Kannon lui…Déesse, il lui tenait la dragée haute et devait lutter pour ne pas être trop en retard par rapport a lui.  
C'était exaltant.

Milo soupira.  
L'idéal aurait été de pouvoir passer ses journées avec Kannon et ses nuits avec son Camus.

Impossible…

Camus le quitterait s'il savait qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre…Et de toute façon, il n'y avait rien entre Kannon et lui, a son grand regret et…RAAAAH !!! Mais fallait qu'il arrête !  
Il ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le crémier ! S'il continuait, il n'aurait plus rien.  
Et s'il ne continuait pas, il finirait aigrit et à en vouloir à Camus.

Appuyé sur un bout de colonne, Kannon regardait le Scorpion se débattre avec ses désirs depuis des jours.

Il était chou ce gamin et ca ne faisait qu'accroitre son désir pour lui.

Il eut presque pitié.

Le Gémeau finit par prendre sa décision.

Il posa sa colonne, franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient puis l'attrapa par les épaules.  
Milo sursauta.

"- Quoi ?"

"- La ferme." Gronda doucement Kannon avant de l'embrasser violement.

Le jeune grec se sentit fondre sous le rude baiser.

Il avait rêvé que Camus l'embrasse ainsi. Qu'il le réclame comme sien, qu'il plie son corps a ses désirs et non pas qu'il accède aux siens, même lorsqu'il le prenait.

Kannon le repoussa doucement.

"- Superbe…"

Plus gentil cette fois, il l'embrassa à nouveau mais sans lui laisser la moindre latitude de le repousser.  
De toute façon, Milo était bien trop content de le laisser faire pour protester.

Malgré l'heure encore tout sauf tardive, il le poussa dans la tente.

"- Ka…Kannon…" Finit par protester le scorpion. "Je…Peux pas…"

"- Pourquoi ?" Ronronna le gémeau en ouvrant sa chemise pour dévorer le torse de son cadet de baisers et de petites morsures.

"- Camus… il…Je peux pas…"

Kannon lui tordit un mamelon entre deux doigts.

"- Tu n'iras pas lui dire et je ne dirais rien." Sourit le cadet des gémeaux.

Milo frémit.  
Le spectre de l'interdit et du secret l'excitait encore plus…Et l'espoir que son Camus ne saurait rien et qu'il pourrait avoir les deux hommes…

Il gémit.

"- Kannon…S'il te plait..."

"- Il n'y avait qu'à demander…" Feula doucement le gémeau avant de faire tomber toute barrière de tissus entre eux.

***

Camus buvait son verre de vin à petites gorgées.

En face de lui, Aphrodite ne cessait de pester contre le retour de l'élève de son amant au Sanctuaire.

Tout deux savait que ses protestations n'étaient que pour le principe.

Le poisson aimait bien Mie.

Le gamin était timide comme un faon mais lâchez le dans une arène face a un ennemi et il le transformait en bouille sanglante avec une plaisir que n'aurait pas renié son maitre.

Les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats et les psychotiques ne faisaient pas des psys.

Aphrodite ne doutait pas que le gamin aurait très vite son armure. Mais en attendant, il reprendrait sa place dans la chambre d'apprenti du temple de Cancer.  
Et lui, se remettrait aux fourneaux.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut quelqu'un pour gouter ses dessert a part DM qui avait finit par demander grâce. Il n'était pas un grand mangeur de sucre et allait finir par prendre dix kilos si son poisson continuait à le gaver.

"- Et toi ? Ton nouvel élève ?"

"- Trouvé, il arrivera d'ici six mois, je veux qu'il finisse son année scolaire avant de venir et nous avons le temps." Sourit Camus.

Il avait profité de sa semaine d'exil imposée pour chercher un peu.

Il avait trouvé un gosse en Irlande, aussi roux que Shaka était blond, et déjà capable de voir les cosmos des chevaliers.  
Il avait rapporté l'affaire à Shion qui s'occuperait de tout.  
En attendant…  
En attendant que son Milo revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles.

"- Salut Mon Camus !!!"

Le verseau n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il se trouva enterré sous 85 kg de bestioles à pattes.

Milo l'embrassa immédiatement avec une passion qu'il n'avait pas montrée depuis bien longtemps.

"- Tu m'as manqué mon Camus…Tellement…"

Le verseau ne pu retenir un sourire.

"- Et bien, si tu réagit comme ca à chaque fois que je m'absente, je vais le faire plus souvent."

Milo s'était figé une seconde avait qu'un sourire un peu inquiet ne lui monte aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas uniquement l'absence de son Camus que Milo cherchait à se faire pardonner…Quoi que, pardonner n'était pas vraiment le mot.

Il se sentait mieux que jamais, plus heureux que jamais d'aimer son Camus aussi.

Aphrodite se moqua gentiment.

"- Bon, ben je vais vous laisser alors… Milo…"

"- Aphro…" Le Scorpion referma la chemise déjà ouverte de son verseau, le rouge aux joues. "Je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis désolé !!!"

"- J'ai remarqué." Rit encore le poisson avant de partir tout en étouffant son hilarité.

Camus prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et détourna son attention en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Milo gémit doucement.  
Ca lui avait manqué autant de tendresse. Il en avait besoin.

Et savoir que Kannon n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, près à se montrer aussi viril qu'il en avait besoin l'apaisait encore plus entre les bras aimant de son Camus.

***

"- Alors ?"

Milo rougit.

Très vite, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la maison des gémeaux.

Ils avaient beau être dans un coin invisible des escaliers, ils étaient quand même a l'extérieur.

"- Il…il ne sait pas…" Souffla Milo lorsque Kannon lui mordilla la gorge tout en veillant bien à ne pas laisser de marques.

"- Et bien tu vois…"

Ils étaient rentrés depuis deux jours pendant lesquels Milo avait mit tout son enthousiasme retrouvé à montrer à son Camus à quel point il l'aimait.

Kannon glissa un de ses genoux entre les jambes du Scorpion.

"- Kannon…Pas ici…on pourrait nous voir." Plaida Milo en bataillant avec la chemise de son ainé.

Le gémeau gloussa un peu.

"- Et alors ? C'est ce qui est drôle non?"

"- Kannon…" Insista Milo.

Son ainé lui claqua la fesse sans douceur.

"- Silence !"

Vaincu par l'autorité de son amant, le scorpion se tut.

Il avait honte de tromper son Camus ainsi, mais savoir qu'il pourrait les surprendre a n'importe quel moment mettait un coup de fouet a son désir.

Kannon le retourna brutalement pour le coller contre le mur.

Le gémeau appréciait particulièrement les étreintes rapides et un rien brutales. Ho, rien qui ne pu le blesser, mais tellement différentes de celles qu'il partageait avec Camus…

Avec Camus, il était le protecteur, l'amant viril et le dominant.

Avec Kannon, il se trouvait à la place de Camus. Passif, soumis et aimé entre des bras puissant.

Il commençait à comprendre le mal qu'avait son verseau à être plus actif quand il le lui demandait. Il ne se serait pas vu s'imposer à Kannon, même si le gémeau le lui demandait.

Kannon le lâcha soudain avant de se rhabiller.

Milo protesta.

Il n'avait pas finit lui !

Kannon lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

"- Et bien cours… Camus doit encore être chez lui à cette heure, non…."

Milo s'empourpra violement.

Il sentait la semence de Kannon couler entres ses cuisses tendit que le désir raidissait encore ses reins.

L'idée de prendre Camus maintenait était délicieusement excitante…Et atrocement cruelle pour le français.

"- Je suis sur qu'il adore te sentir aussi enthousiaste." Insista Kannon en lui effleurant l'entre jambe du bout des doigts. "Après tout, tu aimes quand je le suis non ?"

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune grec. Il se rhabilla et courut vers le onzième temple.

Derrière lui, Kannon riait doucement.

Ce gosse était une merveille.

Déesse, il ne s'en lasserait jamais….Même s'il ne comprenait pas comment Camus faisait pour supporter son enthousiasme permanent de jeune chiot devant une balle neuve à grelot.

Que le français garde le scorpion, lui se satisfaisait tout à fait que leur relation reste illégale.

***

Camus effleura la joue de Milo.  
Endormit contre lui, le jeune scorpion dormait d'un sommeil lourd et épuisé.

Le français retint un petit rire.

Son amant, jusque là, increvable, venait d'avoir sa première panne.

Loin d'en faire un drame comme le craignait visiblement le Scorpion, Camus avait montré des talents à Milo qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé jusque là.

Il l'avait si bien travaillé au corps que le scorpion s'était endormit aussitôt après l'orgasme.

Le verseau devait bien avoué qu'il avait apprécié devoir réveiller la libido épuisée de son amant.

Mais a le voir aussi fatigué, il faudrait qu'ils se calment un peu quand même. Son pauvre amour n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ses patrouilles avec Kannon visiblement, et si Camus regrettait un peu de ne plus les partager avec son amant qu'une fois sur deux, le reste de son temps partagé avec Shion dans les archives, il était content de voir que la fréquentation du gémeau permettait a son amant de bruler le trop plein d'énergie qu'il ne parvenait jamais a lui faire évacuer.

Il était un pantouflard et le savait parfaitement.  
Que Kannon accepte de supporter l'enthousiasme perpétuel de Milo tous els deux jours le soulageait nettement.

Il ne savait pas ce que Kannon faisait pour l'épuiser ainsi, mais c'était plus que parfait de son point de vue !

Il caressa encore la joue de son Milo avant de lui embrasser le front.

"- Repose-toi mon amour…. Nous avons tout le temps aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche.

Milo ronronna entre les bras de son Camus et se renfonça dans le sommeil.

Il était bien…Tout simplement bien….

***

"- Et j'ai entendu dire que Milo et Kannon auraient été surpris près des baraquements des gardes à se bécoter et…"

Les deux chevaliers d'argent se turent en voyant approcher Camus.

La relation des deux chevaliers d'or était connue et nombre de ceux qui étaient au courant des cancans se désolaient pour le pauvre verseau. Il était si gentil, si calme…Tellement glacial certes. Mais au moins, lui était fidèle ! Pas comme le scorpion ! Déjà, il était connu qu'il était un utilisateur fréquent du Harem. Mais à présent, s'il fricotait vraiment avec le cadet des gémeaux… Quelqu'un devrait avertir le français mais… Il semblait tellement heureux lorsqu'on le voyait au bras du jeune grec que personne n'avait le cœur à le détromper. Avec de la chance, peut-être que les deux amants se sépareraient avant que la relation que le scorpion et le verseau entretenaient n'en pâtisse.

Les deux chevaliers d'argent saluèrent Camus puis attendirent qu'il se soit éloigné pour continuer.

"- Le pauvre… en plus, il a l'air heureux comme jamais et…."

"- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de cancaner ?" Gronda soudain Saga, mécontent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette rumeur  
Pendant deux jours, il avait suivit son frère a la trace avant de se rendre a l'évidence. Ce n'était pas une rumeur. Son frère et Milo se jouaient de Camus avait la plus grande rouerie. Il fallait qu'il discute avec son frère avant que la situation dégénère…Où il devrait aller voir Camus.

Décidé, il remonta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième temple.

"- KANNON !"

"- Tient, grand frère, que ce passe-t-il."

"- Il faut que je te parle."

Kannon leva le nez de la chemise qu'il reprisait, une étincelle suspicieuse dans l'œil.

"- De quoi ?"

"- Des rumeurs."

"- Lesquelles ?"

Le Sanctuaire était un nid à rumeurs, pire qu'un panier à chien pour des puces.

"- Celles sur Milo et toi."

"- Ha…."

Le cadet des jumeaux posa sa chemise.

"- Je vois…Ce n'est pas…"

"- Je vous ai suivit, Kannon, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir. Mets un terme à tout ça avant que ca ne dégénère. Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas Milo."

"- Et si c'était le cas ?" Gronda le jeune grec.

Saga fixa son frère, un peu surpris. L'aimait-il ?

Si oui, est ce que ca changerait quelque chose ?

Si Milo alors ? Et Camus ?

"- C'est le cas ?"

"- Je ne crois pas que ca te regarde, Saga."

Le bipolaire fixa son frère longuement.

"- Règle la situation, ou c'est moi qui le ferait."

"- Ne t'en fait pas…"

La situation était parfaitement contrôlée.

***

Camus écoutait DeathMask avec un rien d'amusement mâtiné de tendresse.

Le Cancer pouvait être chou quand il le voulait.

Depuis une demi-heure, il usait les tapis dans la maison du Verseau en lâchant imprécations sur imprécations après le chevalier du Scorpion.

Contrairement à Saga, lui avait préféré allez voir directement le concerné quand il avait entendu les rumeurs.

Si elles avaient un fond de vérité, autant que le verseau se débrouille tout de suite au lieu de laisser la situation se pourrir.  
Parce que lui n'aurait pas supporté que son poisson aille courir a droite a gauche, ca non ! Et…et…

Camus finit par se lever pour poser une main sur le bras du Cancer.  
L'italien s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase.

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, DeathMask… Tout ca, ce ne sont que des rumeurs… Je sais très bien que mon Milo n'est pas comme ca."

Le cancer fronça les sourcils.

Il le prenait pour un imbécile ou il se voulait la face ? En même temps, les deux hommes étaient ensemble depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'Aphrodite et lui. Ils se connaissaient bien mais quand même !

"- Si tu le dis…"

Le verseau remercia encore l'italien de son intérêt mais finit par le mettre gentiment dehors.  
Une fois seul chez lui, il secoua la tête avant de préparer le diner.

Il serait absent ce soir.

"- Mon Camus ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai vu DeathMask partir et il m'a foudroyé du regard."

"- Le diner n'est pas encore prêt Milo."

"- Pas grave. Il lui arrive quoi au crustacé."

"- Pas grand-chose. Il voulait juste être sur qu'Aphrodite va bien. TU le connais, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son poisson."

Milo détourna les yeux, mal a l'aise.

Oui, DM ferait n'importe quoi pour son jardinier. Mais certainement pas le tromper avec un autre alors qu'il lui avait juré son amour des centaines de fois.

"- Je serais absent ce soir." Continua Camus.

"- Ho ? Tu vas où ?"

"- Une petite mission pour Shion."

"- Tu seras rentré quand ?"

Milo s'en voulu de sentir le désir lui arquer les reins. Il pourrait passer la nuit avec Kannon peut-être. Dans un vrai lit plutôt que plaquer contre un mur ou le sol de marbre.

"- Pas avant demain soir, au mieux."

"- Tu pars quand ?"

"- Le temps de préparer le diner et je file."

"- Ho… Tu vas me manquer…"

Camus observa longuement la petite mine de son amant.  
Il ne mentait pas. Il allait lui manquer pour de vrai.

Cela soulagea le verseau.

***

Milo enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de Camus.

Il se gorgeait de son odeur pendant que Kannon le besognait avec la dernière énergie.

A peine la nuit était-elle tombée que le gémeau s'était faufilé dans la maison du verseau.

Sans laisse le temps au Scorpion de protester, il l'avait porté dans la chambre avant de le jeter sur le lit puis de se jeter sur lui.

Milo avait résisté d'abord.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ca ici ! Pas dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son Camus, ce n'était pas bien.

Kannon lui avait claqué la croupe à plusieurs reprises pour le faire taire. C'était la bienséance qui le faisait parler, son corps lui était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire grimper dans le lit "conjugal", en bon dépravé affecté d'un amant qu'il était.

Le scorpion avait protesté.

Oui, il avait envie de lui, oui, il l'aimait d'une certaine façon  
Mais c'était de Camus qu'il était amoureux.

Kannon avait reniflé avec amusement avant de l'écraser sur le lit pour le faire sien avec toute l'énergie nécessaire pour abattre toute la réserve du scorpion.

A présent, éperdu de honte et de plaisir, Milo gémissait sans fin, mêlant les noms de Camus et de Kannon dans son plaisir.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait.

Cela amusait le gémeau.

A l'insu de Milo, quelqu'un s'assit sur le bout du lit et attendit.

Kannon finit par s'assouvir puis caressa le scorpion jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accompagne.  
Enfin, les deux amants restèrent immobiles à reprendre leur souffle jusqu'à ce qu'une voix calme ne les fige.

"- Vous vous amusez bien ?"

Toute couleur déserta le visage de Milo qui parvint à se redresser.

"- Ca…Camus…"

Assit sur le bord du lit, extérieurement très calme, le verseau attendait.

"- Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je vais t'expliquer…"

Camus eut un sourire de fauve.

"- Oui…Fais donc, Milo… explique-moi ce que tu fais nu dans mon lit à te faire grimper par Kannon pendant que je suis sensé être absent."

Le gémeau se recula un peu mais ne bougea pas du lit, appuyé sur un coude.

"- Camus… je t'en supplie…"

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du Scorpion. L'idée de perdre son Camus le rendait fou… Mais s'il était honnête, l'idée de perdre Kannon le terrifiait.

En deux mois, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il s'était attaché à lui et s'il devait choisir…

"- Camus…"

"- Pourquoi ?"

Milo baissa les yeux.

Déjà, il imaginait que tout était finit, que Camus ne voudrait plus jamais de lui. Ho, il lui resterait Kannon…Pour un temps…Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait besoin de Camus parce que Camus avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin de Kannon parce que Kannon n'avait aucun besoin de lui justement. Avec le gémeau, il devait faire un effort pour rester intéressant pour lui. Avec Camus, il pouvait être lui-même et se reposer.

Entre deux sanglots, le jeune homme finit par avouer à son verseau.

Camus soupira.

Il quitta sa place sur le lit pour s'asseoir près du Scorpion.  
Immédiatement, Milo se serra contre lui.

Camus passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant pendant que Kannon se collait au dos et aux jambes de Milo.

Le verseau ne repoussa pas Kannon.

Il fallut un moment au Scorpion pour se calmer et se rendre compte que son français n'était pas le propriétaire de la main qui lui caressait la cuisse.

Incertain, mal à l'aise, il finit par relever les yeux sur son amant.

"- Camus ?"

Ce fut Kannon puis répondit après avoir déposé quelques baisers sur son épaule.

"- Je ne chasse pas en terrain gardé…Sauf si le propriétaire des lieux m'en donne le droit."

Cette fois confus, Milo fixa Camus.

"- Tu as besoin de Kannon, mon Milo… Tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que nous sommes…Tous les trois… non ?"

La compréhension apparut soudain dans les yeux du jeune grec qui se redressa.

"- Vous…Vous…Vous m'avez manipulés ?!"

Kannon lui mordit la gorge, le réduisant au silence.

"- Non, Camus est venu me voir en me demandant si tu m'intéressais. Il savait que tu me désirais. Comme il est très conscient de ne pas être assez viril pour toi."

Milo gémit encore alors que Camus s'amusait lui mignoter le cou.

"- Kannon est pour toi ce que tu es pour moi, Milo… Tu es satisfait et apaisé, tu ne m'en veux plus de ne pas être entièrement ce dont tu as besoin, Kannon est également satisfait d'avoir celui qu'il désire depuis des mois, et moi, j'ai toujours mon Milo adoré….C'est un arrangement qui satisfait tout le monde…"

"- Et moi…J'ai mon mot à dire ?" Bouda un peu le scorpion.

"- Tu le fais a chaque étreinte quand tu mélanges mon nom et celui de Kannon." S'amusa Camus.

Milo s'empourpra autant des caresses de ses deux amants que des paroles de Camus.  
Déesse et il avait cru être discret !

"- Du moment que Kannon ne te touche pas…" Grommela Milo, quand même vexé mais soulagé de garder les deux hommes pour lui.

Camus et Kannon ne purent retenir leur rire.

Ils n'avaient aucune attirance l'un pour l'aitre de toute façon. Ils étaient juste satisfaits de se partager leur amant.

Milo se bouina plus étroitement entre les deux hommes.

Il réalisa a se moment que Camus était déjà nu.

Le verseau était un fourbe et un traitre.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Kannon comment on se vengeait…Quoi que, quelque petites fessées comme celles que le gémeau prenait plaisir à lui faire subir serait sans doute un bon début… Mais il aurait besoin de plus d'apprentissage.  
Kannon se ferait sans doute un plaisir de l'éduquer en profondeur avant qu'il ne transmette ses connaissances encore humides de fraicheur à Camus.


End file.
